


Our July in the rain

by IamJhay



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst, F/F, Minnie is hurt help!, Oh, Soojin already have a lover, bye, not sure..., who is her lover?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJhay/pseuds/IamJhay
Summary: We met in the rain on the first week of July.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Kudos: 9





	Our July in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> I want you to feel the emotions of my stories, but i don’t know how....

Coming out of the company building, Minnie stops to watch how the rain slowly paints the road in front of her. Not really minding if a few drops gets on her coat, she starts to run to get to the bus stop before the rain starts to pour really hard.

Cursing under her breath for not bringing the umbrella, she clicks her tongue, disappointed at herself.

_Ah, that's why i kept on glancing at the umbrella before i go. Tsk_

She shakes her heard as the rain starts to pour hard, not making it to the bus stop, she takes shelter at the nearest coffee shop she passed by.

Looking up the dark sky, she heaves a sigh and so, she decided to grab a coffee, since she’s already on one.

the blonde gets in, opening the door and she’s welcomed by the smell of roasted coffee with a hint of the pastries smell

_hmmm, not bad. The ambiance's so cozy in here, might as well take a breather._

She looks around the coffee shop. The shop has a wooden interior, with vines of plants of various kinds hanging, a few customer inside enjoying the coffee, then one person got her attention, stopping her from scanning the room further

" _Soojin_?" She blurts, stunned for a moment. Suddenly forgetting her surrounding, her hearts starts to pound on her chest, getting crazy by the minute.

The short haired looks up, appalled from the voice who called her name out, she stared hard and long at the woman in front of her " _Minnie_." She whispers, but loud enough for Minnie to hear.

Like music to her ears, Minnie closed her eyes for a brief moment letting herself be indulged by the familiar feeling. She shakes her head and smiles.

"How are you?" She approached the woman's table. "Can i?" Gesturing for the empty space in front of her, a space she's still willing to fill.

"Yeah, sure." She answers clearing her throat.

Minnie took her time making herself comfortable on her seat. Smiling, glancing at the woman in front her. Forgetting about her _motive_ on getting inside the coffee shop, Minnie stares at the woman longingly. Memories of the past flashing Before her, blinding her, only seeing the woman in front of her.

A good minute had past Minnie decided to break the silence.

"How are you, Soo?" Smiling softly, she reach out for the younger girl's hand on the table.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." She mutters, eyes everywhere but the woman in front of her, pulling her hand softly away from the blonde's touch, scared to fall right back. Scared for her feelings to take control, again. 

"What happened to us, Soojin?" Minnie whispers, she couldn't take the emotions her mind and body's throwing at her, her heart starts to ache, she look at the woman in front of her with sorrow in her eyes. "Where did it all go wrong?" Her voice cracking.

”it’s all in the past now, Minnie-ssi.” Soojin says sternly, a hard look displaying on her face.

”i know, i know damn well how it’s all in the past now. I just want to know why? Why can’t we be like before? Why is it that one day i woke up, you no longer sleeps beside me? What happened to us?” Minnie cries out, tears threatening to fall, her body’s trembling from the tension and her heart’s pounding from her chest making it hard for her to breathe.

"Minnie-ssi, not here. Please." Standing up from her seat, Soojin rushed to go outside, tears flowing freely on her face, her visions getting blurry. Not even sparing a glance at the blonde who’s on the verge of breaking down, she reached outside walking without any particular direction in mind.

and as if the gods had felt what she was feeling, the rain starts to pour really hard.

As the rain soaks her clothes, Her heart starts to hurt, pounding on her chest, she took a hold of her shirt in front of her heart, she stops for a moment shutting her eyes. Clutching through the fabric.

"Soojin!" Running after her, the girl yells.

The short haired girl starts to walk again. Shaking her head, eager to leave the place, to leave her past behind.

"Please let's talk!" Finally getting near the short haired, she pulls Soojin’s arm to face her. "Don't you get it!? I still love you!" Minnie yells, the pouring rain muffling her voice in the process, she still tries to convey her feelings out, pouring it all for Soojin to take.

"Please stop!"

Soojin was fed up, and having mixed emotions didn't give her justice into thinking straight, her mind was already clouded, making her walls to crumble down. The wall she'd been building, the walls she thought could protect her, apparently it only took one person to break it, to demolish all her hardship. 

"You had your chances! But you always waste it." The short haired girl cries out, holding the Woman by her shoulders. Staring at her sadly "I'm happy now, i finally have someone who'll appreciate me." Pain, you could feel pain lacing around her voice. Trying her best not to fall she continues with desperation "Please, just let me live the life i deserve, i loved you, i really do." 

Putting both of her hands on Minnie's face, pulling slowly until their foreheads touch. 

"I’m sorry. I just want you back. I don’t really know what i’ll do without you." Minnie sobbed. 

"I'm sorry, i can't go back now." Soojin mutters, closing her eyes, letting the tears fall along side the rain, being one as the rain. “I can’t go back now, when all i feel around you is pain. The traumatizing feeling of not being enough keeps me awake at night. Thoughts surrounding my being, eating me inside not even letting me rest, my mind rest. The pain, that’s all i can feel beside you, Minnie. I loved you so much, more than i could love myself, and i tell you, it’s the best feeling, but also a nightmare i can’t wake up to. Please, just let me free from your grasp. Let me go now, Minnie, it’s for your sake too. I promise.”

Soojin pulls her closer, closing the gap, her lips grazing the other, she kissed her, pouring all her love, giving all her emotions, feeling their last moments. 

They stayed for a few seconds before pulling away. 

"I hope this will be the last time i ever see you." 

And there, Minnie watched as the person she loved so much walks out of her life, taking the other half of her heart with her. Suffering from the consequences the world made for her

She felt herself getting heavy, and slowly, she falls to the ground, kneeling and crying hard like it will be the last time she'll ever feel and let herself love again.


End file.
